<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Things Ray Kowalski Lets Himself Get Talked Into, Eventually [PODFIC] by gracicah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347564">Five Things Ray Kowalski Lets Himself Get Talked Into, Eventually [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah'>gracicah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>due South</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Five Things Ray Kowalski Lets Himself Get Talked Into, Eventually" by spuffyduds.</p>
<p>The original work did not include a summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski/Ray Vecchio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Things Ray Kowalski Lets Himself Get Talked Into, Eventually [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/48992">Five Things Ray Kowalski Lets Himself Get Talked Into, Eventually</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds">spuffyduds</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites: </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Hd_uYrUZnxBkRjXFrqdPyW9bvxtRObvK/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/5-things-rayk-spuffyduds">Internet Archive</a>
</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Music: "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" by Meatloaf (piano cover by Matthew Bridger).</p>
<p>Thank you to spuffyduds for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>